Tonterías
by Tales of D
Summary: ¿Todas las rubias son tontas? No señores, las rubias no son tontas. (Oneshot)


**Comentario: Miren, ¡tiempo libre! *lo agarra* *ve Fairy Tail y comienza a inspirarse***

**Inspiración: Alguien que conozco dijo "Todas las rubias son tontas" (Digamos que soy anti-prejuicios) :p y luego me acordé de Lucy y fue así de "IDEAAAA".**

**Summary: ¿Todas las rubias son tontas? No señores, no todas las rubias son tontas.**

* * *

**DISCLAIMER: Personajes salidos de Fairy Tail propiedad de Hiro Mashima. •u•**

* * *

**_Tonterías_**

Natsu caminó dentro del gremio con el ceño fruncido.

¿Qué demonios sucedía con las personas?

Un segundo una persona normal (tan normal como puede serlo) va caminando y al siguiente lo bombardean con preguntas sobre su rubia y muy hermosa compañera.

No era que le molestara (según), sino que todos los chicos lo seguían continuamente. Llegaban hablando muy amenamente y terminaban intentando clavarle un cuchillo en el cuello para que soltara toda la información, sobre su Lucy...es decir, Lucy...solo Lucy.

¿Alguien escuchó algo extraño?

Miró a su compañera sentada en la barra, como siempre hablando con Mirajane y Canna, la cual por alguna razón no tenía un barril de cerveza en la mano, y en vez de eso, hacía señales y gestos con sus manos. Lucy soltó una risita pequeña que resonó en sus oídos.

Tuvo que detenerse por un segundo y sacudir su cabeza esperando que eso acomodara sus ideas. Escuchó a Gray acercarse y gruñir un comentario bobo sobre su forma de "aclarar sus ideas", con lo que él -obviamente y normalmente- respondió con un golpe y un comentario sobre sus ropas inexistentes.

Avanzó con paso torpe y pesado hacia la barra.

Lucy miró sobre su hombro y vio a su amigo llegar, por lo que se volteó y fue entonces cuando Natsu por alguna razón quedó deslumbrado.

"Tiene unos hermosos y enormes ojos". No lo podía negar, en cuanto ambos se posaron sobre él, sintió que su estómago se volteó y mariposas revolotearon por todo el lugar. Y el color de ellos, era magníficamente espeluznante, eran oscuros, pero cuando se acercaba al sol, de repente aparecían rayos de su hermoso color café. El color negro de su periferia creaba un choque de colores y era como si no pudiera apartar la vista.

Ella levantó sus perfectas cejas cuando vio que Natsu la miraba con cara de horror y adoración al mismo tiempo.

Lo llamó. Una y otra vez. Todos en el gremio ahora miraban a Natsu con el ceño fruncido, esperando que contestara.

"Está deschavetado" había dicho Canna.

Pero había algo que le había molestado más a Natsu. Más que todo lo que habían dicho de ella (no era que dijeran cosas malas, pero ¡Demonios! Era su Lucy...corrección, Lucy). Lo que lo había hecho querer golpearlos a todos los chicos que se le acercaban era por que, después de adorar sus ojos; empezaban con su cabello.

"Es que ella tiene un lindo cabello" había dicho uno de sus chicos acosadores una vez. Su cabello se esparcía sobre sus hombros como agua, algunas hebras doradas se deslizaban sobre sus hombros para caer sobre su pecho. Natsu sabía que ella tenía un lindo cabello, pero por alguna razón, en ese momento, algo lo hizo querer tocarlo. Pero eso no importaba ahora.

Aquellos peleles decían que era lindo, pero después decían "además, las rubias son tontas. ¿Cuando crees poder presentármela?"

¿Presentarla? ¡El era Natsu Dragneel! ¡Dragonslayer! ¡Salamander! ¡El no presentaba a nadie! ¡Mucho menos a su Lucy con gente extraña que por alguna razón piensa que es tonta!

La sangre de Natsu hervía cuando Happy tocó su hombro. El chico dio la vuelta y salió del gremio con pasos pesados dejando a todos asombrados.

.

En la noche se dirigió a casa de su rubia. Su rubia, ¿Que no era de él? ¡Es su rubia, no iba a dejar que chicos tontos que creían que era tonta se acercaran a ella! ¿Por que demonios creían que era tonta? ¡Eso es un prejuicio tonto!

Subió por la pared y deslizo la ventana para poder entrar. Lucy se encontraba leyendo en una extraña posición sobre el sofá. Su cabeza colgada del asiento y su cabello llegaba al suelo, estaba tan entretenida que no se inmuto en cuanto entró. Se sentó en su cama y observó de nuevo a su compañera. Y su cabello.

Ella se levantó de golpe y lo miró asustada.

"¿Desde cuando estás aquí?" Dijo mientras se levantaba y se cruzaba de brazos sin apartar la mirada de Natsu, que cada vez más parecía querer tocar su cabello.

Su cabello rubio...

Se levantó y por fin sus manos llegaron a ese cabello. Las hebras eran suaves y se deslizaban sobre sus manos. Lo adoraba, y Lucy lo miraba como si le hubieran salido tres cabezas.

"¿Que sucede contigo hoy? ¡Estás muy raro!...¿te dijeron algo de mí?"

Rubias tontas sus polainas. Lucy Heartfilia era la chica más inteligente de todo el gremio, era ella quien descifraba los misterios, era ella quien creaba los planes (incluso si no funcionaban por su culpa y se enojaba después con él por ser tan "desesperante"). En fin, ella era más inteligente que toda Magnolia y prácticamente Fiore, y eso nunca dejaba de asombrarlo.

Por eso cuando aquél idiota había dicho que las rubias eran tontas, había tenido ganas de gritarle cosas en la cara, golpearlo y luego hacer que se arrodillara frente a Lucy pidiendo y aclamando su perdón.

Lucy chasqueó los dedos frente a él para despertarlo de sus pensamientos. Y fue entonces cuando Natsu notó algo extraño y hermoso y apetitoso que nunca había notado antes.

Sus labios. Eran rosados y parecían dulces esperando que los devoraran.

Y como siempre, ni siquiera pensó y se lanzó hacia ella colocando sus manos en su cabeza (podía sentir su cabello sedoso contra sus dedos), y bajando su cara hacia la de ella, atacó ese manjar.

Resultó ser mucho mejor que la comida, incluso que el fuego, el adoraba ese sabor, ese olor que desprendía su piel y su cabello, ¡Olía a fresas!

Lucy se separó asustada parpadeando. Y Natsu solo la miró de la misma forma.

_¿Por que hiciste eso? _

Estaba escrito en toda su cara. El sonrió y en las mejillas de Lucy apareció un color hermoso que se extendió en cuestión de milisegundos.

Fue entonces que Natsu sacó sus conclusiones. Amaba a Lucy Heartfilia.

"¿Tu me...amas?" Dijo Lucy al mismo tiempo que Natsu lo pensaba.

Y el chico no pudo evitar pensar que ¡no era posible que se diera cuenta al mismo tiempo que él!

Lucy era inteligente, y era rubia.

¿Las rubias son tontas? Esas son puras tonterías.

* * *

***se va la inspiración y un segundo después pierde el tiempo libre* **

**;-; ¿Por favor me dejan reviews?**


End file.
